deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Dead or Alive Wiki:DOATEC News Room
Welcome to the DOATEC News Room! Here we have the latest news that surrounds both the ''Dead or Alive'' series, and the Dead or Alive Wiki! Got news? Please leave them below, then go to the main page and post the headline in the News Box. Remember, only news surrounding Dead or Alive and the wiki only! News will be deleted if they don't surround between the two. And please sign your name after writing your news so we know that you wrote the story, ok? Thank you! After reporting news, please place a mention of it along with a direct link to that section on the main page in the News Section so that it will appear on the Main Page. To save space, please limit news entries on the News Box to only five. Old news are in the Archives: *Archive I - 2009 *Archive II - 2010 *Archive II - 2011 February 2012 Default Dead or Alive 5 Controls Revealed February 10, 2012 by Wondersyndrome This is from the Twitter of Chin Soon Sun, the Community Manager for Tecmo Koei Games. DOA5 Default Controls.jpg Pretty standard for DOA, using the three-point hold like in DOA3 and DOAD. Note that there is a addition of a Power Blow button, the new Expert Holds can only hold middle attacks, and there is side-stepping. (Source: Twitter - @inspchin) New Teaser Images - Dead or Alive 5 Menu Set-ups February 9, 2012 by Wondersyndrome Quick update: Two new images have been released over Team Ninja's Japanese Twitter feed. They show how the main menu hub and the character selection screen currently looks in the Dead or Alive 5 alpha demo. Please bear in mind that this could all change before the game's official release. File:DOA5 Demo Menu Hub.jpg|The main menu File:DOA5 Demo Character Selection.jpg|The character selection As you can see, the menu's interface has change significantly from the previous interface used in Dead or Alive 3 and Dead or Alive 4. Things to note: *'The main menu' now features the selectable modes running down the left-hand side, rather then horizontally across the bottom of the screen. *The menu features Fighting (versus mode), Story, Online, and Options, and one unclear option. Everything is locked in the demo, except for Fighting and Options. *There is a icon above the menu, possibly showing which mode is currectly highlighted. There is also a brief description of the mode along the bottom of the screen. *Most of the screen is taken up by a landscape of a urban warzone, with tanks, sandbags, barbed wire and temporary buildings. Maybe a new fighting arena? *Red, white and black color scheme, like the title logo. *'The character selection screen' no longer has the grid of character icons at the lower part of the screen, and now seems to have the character icons running across a "horizontal axis" with the costume selection across a "vertical axis". *The selected characters take up most of the screen, rather then being placed in boxes on the top of the screen. *Ryu Hayabusa currently has two costumes: his trademark black get-up from the current Ninja Gaiden games, and his blue costume from the NES Ninja Gaiden games. Edit: There is now another image, showing Hitomi in a victory pose. DOA5 Demo Hitomi Pose.jpg|Looking cute, Hitomi! (Source: Twitter - @TeamNINJAStudio) Team Ninja Press Events February 8, 2012 by Wondersyndrome Starting tomorrow, Team Ninja will be hosting two weeks of press events in diffirent locations around the world. These events are to show-case their three up-coming titles: Dead or Alive 5, Ninja Gaiden 3, and Ninja Gaiden Sigma PLUS. The same demos from previous press events will be avaliable again, but this could mean more screenshots and gameplay footage at the very least. TN will start their business in New York City tomorrow. (Sources: Dead or Alive World - "Team Ninja Press Event") ''Dead or Alive 5'' for the Wii U? February 1, 2012 by Wondersyndrome On January 30, 2012, Eurogamer posted a short interview with Fumihiko Yasuda and Yosuke Hayashi of Team Ninja. They were asked about their overall impressions on the up-coming Nintendo console Wii U and they have noted that developing on the new console was very similar to the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360; TN are already developing Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge for the Wii U as a launch title. Towards the end of the interview, they were asked about Dead or Alive 5 for the Wii U. Hayashi replied: Although this isn't a direct comfirm for a Wii U release, it seems that Team Ninja are still open to a possible port in the future. (Source: Eurogamer - "Team Ninja: 'DoA5 pode chegar à Wii U'", DOAWorld - "Dead or Alive 5 heading its way to the Wii U?") January 2012 ''Dead or Alive 4'' in Gamer World Records January 21, 2012 by Wondersyndrome Dead or Alive 4 has been featured in the 2012 edition of Guinness World Records: Gamer's Edition, for being the first Xbox 360 retail game to have "zero point achievements." Not a proper record, and it isn't that amazing, but it got the game featured. (Source: Dead or Alive World) New Dead or Alive 5 Screenshots - Magazine Exclusive January 21, 2012 by Wondersyndrome Nothing new in terms of Dead or Alive 5 news, but Famitsu magazine has released new exclusive screenshots, along with Ninja Gaiden 3 screenshots and infomation about the demo being included with special editions of NG3. The screenshots include new fighting poses and a "Winning Pose" for Hitomi. DOA5 Magazine 1.png (Source: Dead or Alive World) Category:Dead or Alive Wiki